Mina Sulu
by Illogic's Lovechild Chevara
Summary: I'm writing this for a Sulu lover, my boyfriend's best friend, MaRaya...now she can be married to Sulu (yay!) This is really romantic and sweet, a good read if you like stuff like that :)


---*Mina Sulu*---  
-by cheVara chAn-  
-----------------  
[Sorry to you all Uhura fans out there, I absolutely HAD to kill her off...I figure if NBC would have given Star Trek a fourth season, they would have eventually killed her off the show anyway...so, I replaced her with a close friend and big time Sulu lover, MaRaya (well, she wanted to go by Mina in the story, and no...she's not related to Harry Kim from Voyager), who requested that I do this after she found out about my love for writing Trek fics. YOU RULE GIRL (and Ben is hott)!! I'll also dedicate this to Shonna (a.k.a. Tuan, Kichigai Kimita, or whatever she wants to be called)...you rule too!!]  
  
Happy reading, and please review when you're done!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was transferred to the Enterprise when Lieutenant Uhura died in a fiery explosion two years ago...I was Lieutenant Mina Kim, the new communications officer. I was so nervous about working on the finest ship in the Fleet--especially being on the bridge crew. What if these people hated me?? What if I hated them??  
  
Then, I met the helmsman, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu.  
  
Typically, a person new to a situation would stick to someone who looked like them, and I was no exception. Just like me, Mr. Sulu was of Asian descent. We had the same black hair, the same dark skin, the same eyes. I just started talking to him on that first day, and found out we had alot in common, like our love for botany and fencing in particular.  
  
Our relationship started out as a friendship, as most relationships do. We would talk about anything on our minds, and I mean anything. We started getting romantic about a month into the friendship. We were on shore leave together, and we were walking down this beautiful, tropical beach...and then he kissed me!! I couldn't believe it at the time, but he kissed me!!  
  
I loved Sulu...he loved me...we told and showed each other whenever we got the chance. I still remember vividly the first time we made love...it was so hot, romantic, and passionate (as it still is to this day). It was one year and six months ago, in my quarters, which was right beside Ensign Pavel Chekov's quarters. I know for a fact he heard my screams, but I know if I ever asked him, he'd say he didn't hear a thing. (That's just Chekov for ya)  
  
We got married on the Enterprise one year ago. It wasn't a very big ceremony, but the love was present nonetheless. Then, a few months after our wedding, I became pregnant. The pregnancy was fairly easy without complications, and then two months ago exactly, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl, whom we named Tangela Ivette.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shooo!! I had a long, hard day today--on my feet at the science research center where both Sulu and I now work. I got home at 8:30, took a long, hot bubble bath, played with Tangela, fed her, and got her to sleep. Now it's my turn to get some sleep--or so I was thinking...  
  
I got into bed beside of my loving husband, who was lying on his back, staring through our glass ceiling, at the stars that we had sailed past at one time or another. When I had gotten my whole body on the bed, Sulu rolled over in my direction and positioned himself over top of me. He traced my full, pouty lips with the tip of his finger, slipped the red silk robe I had on off my body, and left a trail of kisses down my neck.  
  
"Hikaru, you naughty tease..." I grinned, enjoying every minute of the passion.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking...maybe we could make a little brother or sister for Tangela," he suggested smiling.  
  
"Great idea," I smiled as my fingers started to unbutton his silk pajamas...  
  
...and we lived happily ever after :)  
  
*end* 


End file.
